Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Revenge of the Swamp Monster Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Revenge of the Swamp Monster!" Guest Starring Chris Paul Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Michael Ryan Directed by Jae Kim Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Chris Paul as Himself Phil LaMarr as Caddy, Golf Announcer Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steve Morrell Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chad Towensend Character Design Shane Giles Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Joe Suzuki Storyboard Alan Caldwell Fred Gonzales Kirk Hanson Scooter Tidwell Storyboard Revisionists Joe Haider Ernie Keen Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Michael Inman Erik Martin Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animation Timing Jeff Hall Mike Lyman Swinton Scott Jungja Kim Wolf Animation Checking Dana Granger Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Yeson Entertainment Line Producer Youmi Kim Production Managers Kihyun Kim Heesoo Lee Animation Directors Kwangjin Kim Hungtae Kim Youngsik Kim Chulho Seo Whaniun Yeo BG Supervisor Hyunyoung Geon Color Supervisor Soonyeop Choi Hyunhee Kim Camera Supervisor Jintae Yeom Digital Supervisor Jungnam Lee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Dave Silva Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera